Shinigami vs Shinigami?
by Shireni
Summary: A 'what if' story. What if the head captain was killed by Aizen? Central 46 decides that the squads must fight eachother for the title of head captain. All captains and most of the vice-captains will be included. Who's going to win?
1. The decision is made

**Yay, my first Bleach story! Please review c:**

**I don't own Bleach!**

_**

* * *

**_

It is decided. The remaining squads will fight each other, until there is only one captain left. That person will become the new head captain.

_**As soon as you leave this room, you will be enemies**_

Everyone stared in amazement. They had expected that something would happen after the head captain's dead, but not something….something like _this_?

It literally meant that they were allowed to kill each other. What was Central 46 _thinking_?

'So…that means I have to kill you now?' Kyoraku asked a white-haired man who sat beside him. 'I guess so. But are we really going to accept this? Are we going to kill our friends for the position of head captain?' he replied with a frown. He seemed very worried.

On the other side of the small room they were sitting in sat an enormous man with spiked hair. His grin was getting bigger with the second.

'You think this is funny, Zaraki? Shall I show you how funny this is!' another man wearing a captain's haori yelled at him. He was wearing a rather weird outfit.

It seemed that he didn't like the outcome of the captains meeting at all.

'Yo, you want me to kill you first, Kurotsuchi? Or do you want to wait until we're out of this damn room? Your choice. I can use a little fight, you know how boring it is when you have to search for a candy shop you can't find with your vice-captain on your shoulders? Kenpachi replied, grabbing his sword if he would like to kill Kurotsuchi right now.  
They kept on arguing while the other captains stood up and went for the door.

* * *

'So, I don't want you to challenge someone, you got that? You just stay here until I return.' Soi Fon poked her vice-captain's chest.

'Yes captain!' Omaeda replied, raising his right hand to meet his head.

She raised one of her eyebrows. 'Just don't make a shame of yourself. Not that you can handle anything stronger than an ordinary Shinigami' she walked towards the door.

Omaeda's face was starting to become red. 'And what are _you_ gonna do now? Waiting until someone shows up and kills you?'

Soi Fon stopped. Omaeda instantly stepped back. 'S-sorry! I didn't mean it like that!' he sunk down on his knees. Soi Fon turned her head, with an expression on her face that made Omaeda blink in astonishment.

'_Me?_ I think I'll start with that bitch Lady Yoruichi saved when I tried to kill her. What's her name, Kiyone? She didn't deserve to be saved by Lady Yoruichi, nothing personal. It's just that I can't stand it when somebody I tried to kill is still alive. ' Her eyes narrowed when she mentioned Yoruichi. Yoruichi meant everything to her, she admired her. Even her own Zanpakutou had told her it was bad for her to like her that much.

Soi Fon left the room, running away into the dark night as soon as she left the room behind her, leaving Omaeda on the floor. He wondered if he had ever seen his captain wear such a murderous expression.

* * *

'Yachiru! Get ready, were going to challenge that Kuchiki guy. He should be the strongest out here, beside me of course. Too bad Ichigo isn't around, I'd love to battle him' Kenpachi mumbled after calling his vice-captain.  
Yachiru appeared before him, and she quickly climbed up Kenpachi's back.

'Let's go Ken-chan!'

Together they disappeared into the night.

* * *

'I don't want you to go out anymore, it's too dangerous.' Jūshirō Ukitake told his squad. Kiyone and Sentarō were quietly having an argument about protecting their captain.

Ukitake walked past the window. How could such a beautiful night turn into something like this? Why was this decision made? They would all be killed, and the one survivor would become the new head captain. Wouldn't that be bad? Someone who killed his friends, just to achieve a higher title. What was wrong with being captain? But the bad thing was that they _had_ to fight each other, it was an order.

**

* * *

**

**I should write longer chapters, really. But I still have to write Kenpachi vs Byakuya and Soi Fon vs Kiyone (which wouldn't be a real**** fight anyway). ****Writing**** about Ken-chan is haaard. And yes, I like evil Soi Fon *evil laugh***


	2. If I were you

**This story is hard to write, so don****'t expect me to give you 3 chapters a week…Most of the time I don't have inspiration. And English isn't my first language, so my writing style could be a bit….stiff. **

**I sadly don't own Bleach. If I did there would be more fights for Rukia and Soi Fon. **

* * *

'Captain! We're being attacked! Quick-' the Shinigami that called for his captain collapsed, his left arm separated from his body. His cry for help wasn't heard.

'_A waste of time and words. If you can't even see me, how are you going to defeat me?_' a voice said. The weird thing was that there wasn't anyone to be seen.

* * *

'Captain! A-'

'Yes, I've noticed it. The members of our squad, their reiatsu keeps disappearing one by one. But don't worry, you'll be save here.' Ukitake told the members of his squad. They looked worried. He had already noticed the disappearance of his men. He had put them on guard because he had thought they would be strong enough to survive, but he had been wrong. Someone was taking them out one by one, and _really_ fast too.

* * *

'Hey, Yachiru, when did you say the Kuchiki mansion was?' Kenpachi asked his vice-captain. 'It should be around here, I think. I think we need to go to the left, yeah, the left!' she told him happily. It was obvious she had absolutely no idea where it was and where they had to go, but of course her captain didn't hesitate and went left. After a few minutes they were surrounded by trees, always a bad sign if you're searching for a noble's mansion. 'Yachiru, you're sure it's here? I'm pretty damn sure Kuchiki hates trees.' Kenpachi asked again. 'Um, why would he?' Yachiru asked him with a frown. She would never know why Byakuya hated trees, because a hollow appeared. A very strong one. It could have easily killed a normal Shinigami, but Kenpachi sighted and shook his head. 'What is this, it's not even worth killing.' He sounded very disappointed.

* * *

Since Aizen was gone now, the 5th squad barracks should have been empty, because after the war, most of the normal Shinigami chose a new squad. But voices could be heard from inside.

'Hisagi, what are we going to do now…We're probably the easiest target right now, so we should do something!' Momo yelled. 'Eh? What. Yes, we _should_ do something, but we're perfectly fine right now, so I'd say we just do nothing. And I'm kinda winning the match right now, so please be quiet.' He replied.

He and Kira were playing a card game, and Kira was losing. They had teamed up since they were the ones that had no captain anymore, and were now trying to make a plan to survive, or at least Momo was trying to because the other two vice-captains were doing nothing but playing games.

'It's just a matter of time before they come to get us, so we should at least have a plan, don't you agree?' Momo tried again.

'Ah, Hisagi, how comes you're so good at games? I always lose.' Kira murmured. He hadn't won a single time. They kept on talking, discussing techniques to win a card game, ignoring Momo's complaining. They later would regret their actions.

* * *

Ukitake sensed her coming. She had no reason to hide her reiatsu, so she didn't. 'I thought you would be wise enough to ignore their orders, Soi Fon.' He said, talking to thin air. She had probably already entered the room, but he didn't see her. They were alone, Ukitake had sent his men somewhere else to protect them. 'Why should I. Everyone is always telling me I make foolish decisions, that I'm too young to understand the situation. During the war with Aizen every one of us shared the same enemy, but now we're all on our own. I like the idea of proving I'm not too young, that I do understand.' She appeared behind him with a flash.

A shadow appeared on the roof of the 13th squad's barracks.

**

* * *

**

I hate these short chapters! But please review D:


End file.
